Inazuma Eleven Alpha: Entrevista
by Ana111
Summary: Alex la protagonista de la historia de inzuma eleven Alpha acompañada de Maddie: Spider-Girl entrevistan a los chicos de la historia.
1. Mark Evans

**Hola chicos soy Alexandra Greenway de la, actualmente última historia de Ana111: Inazuma Eleven Alpha. En esta historia Maddie la prota de la historia Spider-Girl y yo entrevistaremos a los personajes de Inazuma Eleven, bueno si, esto es y cuando somos adultos todos eh. **

Maddie:El primero es Mark Evans, recibámoslo bien.

El publico, Maddie y Alex aplauden, Mark entra en su forma de adulto como no, y se sienta en la silla que está frente a ellas dos:

Mark:Hola.

Alex:Bueno prece que como siempre estás más optimista imposible ¿no?

Mark:**(Poniendo cara graciosa) **Bueno mas o menos .

Todos se ríen:

Maddie:Vale, bueno la primera pregunta ¿No Alex?

Alex: Claro, la primera pregunta es ¿Que significa realmente el fútbol para ti?¿Lo que representa en tu opinión?

Mark: Yo pienso que el fútbol es un deporte que significa, trabajo en equipo, en un partido, ganes o pierdas es cosa de todos no puedes ganar solo, y tampoco puedes perder en solitario, lo primero para ser bueno, es llevarse bien con los compañeros, si no, de nada sirve ser fuerte.

Maddie: Bien dicho, y ¿Se lo dirías mi hermano?, por que no sabe pasar el balón.

Una vez más en el público se escuchn unas risas:

Mark: Ya me lo presentarás.

Maddie: ¿Se te ocurre otra forma de decírselo?

Mark:No.

Alex: Bueno continuemos: ¿Que opinas de Axel?

Mark: Aun que me dijera todo aquello, la vez que fuí a hablar con el intentando convencerle de que dejara de controlar los resultados, se que sigue siendo el mismo, que le gusta el fútbol tanto como le gustaba antes .

Maddie:¿Confías mucho en el no?

Mark: Claro, sin el el ya no existiría el Raimon.

Alex :Por un lado, si el no hubiera intervenido en el partido contra la Royal el Raimon habría desaparecido. Por orden del Insti.

Mark: A eso me refiero.

Maddie :Ahora me toca a mi preguntar ¿ok Alex?

Alex: No me lo tienes que preguntar todo.

Maddie: La idea fué tuya y tu dirges esto.

Alex:¿Se lo vas a preguntar ya o tengo que hacerlo yo?

Maddie:¿Que opinas de Arion? ¿Crees que se parece a ti?

Mark :Yo digo que mucho, esa pasión por el fútbol tan contagiosa... En eso por lo que me dicen se parece a mi.

Alex :Desde luego. Bueno, contigo ya hemos acabado, el siguiente será Axel. Gracias, por venir de verdad. Adios.


	2. Axel Blaze

Bueno chicos, volvemos con las entrevistas hoy toca Axel Blaze, que hasta cerca del capítulo 40 se conoce como Alex Zabel, para quien no lo sepa.

Maddie :Estoy muy emocionada es mi personaje favorito, el mejor delantero que vi en mi vida.

Alex: Tampoco viste un montón de delanteros.

Maddie: Harry juega en esa posición.

Alex: ¿En que equipo?

Maddie: Bah déjalo.

Alex: Todos demos la bienvenida a Axel Blaze.

Axel entra solo que con el uniforme y peinado del inazuma japan legend:

Alex: Estoy sentada al lado de Axel Blaze, que alguien saque un foto de esto.

Mddie: **(con cara de indignación)** Tu y yo hablamos luego tengo que disfrutar del momento.

Todos ríen, solo que más por lo bajo:

Alex: Bueno empecemos, ¿Por qué decidiste regular los resultados?

Axel: Me pareció injusto que cerraran las escuelas de fútbol, en las que había un larga racha de derrotas y pensé que era la única salida, pero ya veo que me equivocaba.

Maddie: ¿Y como es que antes cuando vino Mark nos habló como si aún fueras el gran emperador?

Axel: Mmm, creme no quieres saberlo.

Alex:Desde luego mne llevé un buen chasco cuando me enteré pero bueno, lo que me gusta es que ya has entrado en razón.

Axel: Si aun que, tardé.

Alex: Eso me gusta.

Axel: ¿Por qué?

Alex: Porque, tío llegar tarde es lo tuyo.

Axel:**(Riendo)** Si esa es la parte buena, osea la que hay que mirar.

Maddie: Viva lo de tardar.

Todos ríen:

Alex: Oye cuando éramos pequeños, ¿Que impresión te dí cuando me conociste?

Axel: Hay algún porque a que me preguntes eso.

Alex: Nada en particular.

Maddie: Porfa contesta.

Alex: Esta empeñada en que nos gustamos.

Axel: Pues sin llegar al tema de si me gusta o no, ví un poder muy fuerte incluso sin verlo ya lo notas.

Alex se sonroja un poco, viendolo Maddie comienza a burlarse:

Maddie: ¡Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!

Alex: No te aguanto.

Axel: Ya es algo insoportable.

Maddie: ¡Puaj!

Alex: La verdad es que contigo ya hemos acabado.

Maddie: Y recordad chicos que si tenéis alguna pregunta sobre las historias que leais de esta autora, serán aclaradas en las secciones especiales.

Alex, Axel y Maddie a la vez: ¡Adiooooos!


	3. Shawn Frost

Hoy vamos con Shawn Frost, espero que sus helantes técnicas nos sorprendan.

Alex: Hola a todos, después de entrevistar a Mark, y a Axel, vamos con el impactante Shawn Frost.

Maddie: Démosle un fuerte aplauso.

Mientras el público responde a la sugerencia de Maddie, entra Shawn con una sonrisa en la cara:

Alex: Vaya pareces emocionado, ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Shawn: Solo que tenía ganas de que me tocara.

Maddie: Ah ya y una cosa, no seguirás con lo de tu hermano.

Alex: Solo a ti se te ocurre preguntarle eso.

Shawn: No te preocupes estoy dispuesto a contestar.

Alex: ¿No te molesta no?

Shawn: No que va. Bueno no sigo con lo de mi hermano, en el partido contra el Génesis gracias a Axel lo superé, y es que tiene la mala costumbre de dar balonazos cuando alguien no se concentra.

Maddie: ¿Sigue con esa manía?

Alex: **(Casi al instante)** Yo ya no le pregunté nada porque pensé que lo tenía aburrido, pero es que lo hace muchas veces.

Shawn: Demasiadas.

Axel asoma la cabeza por detrás del telón.

Axel: ¿Podéis dejar de quejaros?¿Ahora no me iréis a decir que fueron en vano?

Alex: No hombre que es una psicología muy efectiva.

Axel: Ah vale gracias.

Vuelve a desaparecer y los chicos continúan la entrevista .

Maddie: ¿Te gusta el frío, o es solo tus poderes?

Shawn: La verdad me gusta bastante.

Alex: También, haces unas preguntas para películas de cantinflas.

Todos se ríen :

Maddie:**(Irónica) **perdone su majestad.

Alex: ¿Es que no puedes pensar bien las cosas?


	4. Arion Sherwind

Hola chicos, una vez más, en este cuarto capítulo de las entrevistas a los personajes de inazuma eleven go que aparecen en Inazuma eleven Alpha, nos toca con Arion Sherwind.

Alex: Haber vamos a ser realistas todos queríamos ver a Arion aquí.

Maddie: Desde luego que si, es mi favorito de su equipo.

Arion entra con la normal bienvenida del público y se sienta en frente las chicas:

Maddie: No estarías entrenando no Arion.

Arion: ¿A ti que te parece?

Maddie: Que si .

Alex se ríe un poco:

Arion: Pues has dado en el clavo.

Maddie: ¿Cómo? No tengo martillo.

Esta vez todos se ríen:

Arion: Buena muy buena, me gusta tu prima Alex.

Axel y Harry asoman la cabeza por el telón:

Los dos: ¡¿Qué?!

Alex: No pienso hablar del tema hasta que caben las entrevistas ¿de acuerdo?

Hace una pausa en la que la sala está en completo silencio:

Alex: Así que acabemos de una vez que si no me van a echar la bronca.

Maddie: ¿Te van? Para mi que cada una va a tener su propia segunda sombra hasta que lo desvelemos todo, pero no una tercera.

Alex: Ya si gracias por el resumen, ¿Para ti el fútbol alguna vez es jugar demasiado?

Arion: No, porque luego al llegar a casa me convierto en un lobo.

Alex: Mira en eso sí que somos iguales.

Maddie: Iguales no, paralelos.

Arion: Esta solo habla en casos extremos.

Alex: No preguntes.

El público muestra diversión mientras Arion sigue con cara de pregunta, Alex de "Es algo largo de contar" y Maddie de "¿Cómo le dices eso?:

Alex:(Cambiando rápidamente la cara de pasar a lo siguiente) Bueno continuemos.

Mirando hacia él y con la cabeza apoyada en la rodilla con la mano se ríe un poco:

Alex: Es que yo me las guardo todas te lo juro.

Maddie: Pues no deberías, ¿Qué impresión te dio Víctor la primera vez que lo viste? ¿Pensaste que se engañaba solo y que en realidad le gustaba el fútbol como a ti o…?

Arion: No pensé nada, solo que debía impedir que destruyera el club de fútbol .

Alex: ¿Y "Alex Zabel"? por decirlo así.

Maddie predeciblemente empieza la frase pero en la primera palabra Alex ya le intenta cortar:

Maddie: Has puesto las comillas y todo es que no hay cruz…

Alex: Oye no empecemos ya.

Arion: Sobre todo cuando nos vimos en el campo del Raimon, vi que le tenía que gustar el fútbol, que lo que hacía era porque pensaba que estaba bien no por otra cosa.

Alex, ya bueno contigo hemos acabado.

Arion y Maddie: ¿En serio?

Alex: En serio, hasta la próxima chicos .


	5. Víctor Blade

Hola chicos, aquí estamos otra vez, de esta con Víctor Blade.

Víctor entra, y se sienta ante ellas .

Alex: Que raro que no hagas tu tipo de comentarios.

Maddie: Ni una palabra.

Víctor: No digo nada.

Alex: Mejor que no .

Maddie: ¿Puedo empezar yo no?

Alex: ¿Ya estás preguntando? Acaba de una vez.

Maddie: Tú exactamente que piensas de Arion.

Víctor: Me cae bastante bien, la verdad es que, me cae muy bien a pesar de que solo piensa en el fútbol.

Alex: En cierto modo Axel se parece mucho a ti ¿No?

Víctor: La verdad es que no solo en pelo.

Maddie: Y no lo digamos todo porque, solo las cosas malas ya te dan de bajón.

Alex: Vamos a seguir .

Víctor asiente después de un momento en sus pensamientos personales:

Alex: A ti te gusta bastante el fútbol, ¿más o menos como Arion o tampoco te apasiona de la misma manera?

Víctor: A mí me gusta como a Arion.

Alex: Te lo pregunto porque eres bastante contenido, igual que Axel por eso se piensa que os parecéis tanto y por otras cosas, por segunda vez.

Víctor: **(Asintiendo) **Ya, si, lo sé.

Maddie: Y bueno ¿Se te ocurre algo más para preguntar?

Alex: No pero algo tiene que haber… ¡Ya sé!

Maddie: Joba, pues sí que piensas con rapidez, ya quisiera yo hacer las cosas como tú.

Alex: ¿Cuándo fuisteis a God Eden estabas realmente incómodo con Hakuruyu?

Víctor: Si, siempre hemos estado un poco enemistados, no es que me tratara muy bien.

Alex: ¿Cómo si siempre creyera que es mucho mejor que tú en el fútbol?

Víctor: Si justo eso.

Maddie: Pero si hasta yo que ignoro de cierto modo ese deporte querría ser como tu.

Alex: ¿Es que quieres ser como todo el mundo?

Maddie: ¿No es esta una entrevista para el?

Alex: Perdona que tenga mis dudas porque siempre dices lo mismo de todos, "este es mi favorito"… Ojalá fuera como ellos… Arrea aclárate que yo lo tengo bien claro.

Maddie: Y por supuesto es Axel.

Alex: Te juró, que al final voy a optar por perseguirte.

Maddie: Haber quien tiene el motivo más fuerte para correr más.

Víctor: Chicas ya está.

Alex y Maddie: Gracias.

Una vez más las os hablan a la vez:

Alex y Maddie: No se te ocurra copiarme otra vez.

Antes de que la discursión continúe Víctor se encarga de poner fin a la inútil conversación:

Víctor: Y hemos terminado.


	6. Michael Ballzack

De verdad que siento como acabamos el último capítulo chicos, pero suerte que Víctor lo cortó, ahora continuamos con Michael Ballzack.

Maddie: Que ganas tenía de que viniera.

Alex: El mismo tema por el que discutimos antes es este así que ya no digas nada, de verdad no sé cómo no te da vergüenza.

Maddie intenta quejarse pero al momento, entró Michael:

Maddie: Casi no te vi por lo peque que eres.

Alex: No tiene gracia.

Maddie: ¿Y tiene que tenerla?

Alex: Haber esta entrevista está un poco basada en el humor, así que haz el favor y no digas nada insultante.

Michael: Si vais a empezar a discutir otra vez para cuando acabéis ya habré ido a pasear al perro, no de verdad me está esperando en la puerta.

Alex: Lo siento, esta no sabe cuándo hablar.

Maddie una vez más se indigna:

Alex: Tu técnica más conocida es Cascabel, o sea que eso implica que se te identifique un poco con las serpientes, pero ¿Realmente a ti te gustan?

Michael: Sinceramente me gustan bastante aunque puedan pensar que por ello estoy loco.

Alex: No, yo te entiendo, hay una cosa que nunca muestra la gente, sobre todo en la tele y es la belleza de las serpientes.

Maddie: ¿Os vais a poner a hablar de serpientes o vais a continuar con la entrevista?, ¿No tenías prisa de explicarle es a tu novio?

Alex: ¡Se acabó!

Alex persigue a Maddie por todo el escenario hasta que desaparecen tras el telón:

Michael: Siento mucho esta interrupción, será leve, descuiden, intentaré separarlas, para no tener que continuar esto con otro capítulo.

Michael va con las chicas y tras unos 10 minutos por fin aparecen los tres en el escenario, las chicas con un claro enfado, para evitar posibles signos no deseados, deciden sentarse ocn Michael en medio:

Alex y Maddie: Disculpen las molestias.

Michael: Y la siguiente pregunta es…

Maddie: ¿A ti te cae bien Víctor?

Michael: Al principio lo consideré un sinvergüenza pero en cuanto descubrí sus motivos y se unió al equipo como uno más ¿Que remedio iba a tener aparte de acostumbrarme?

Maddie:**(mirando a Alex)** ¿Me pregunto a que me recuerda?

Alex: Ahhhh esta vez no te escapas.

Michael: Si lo vais a hacer que sea cuando no interrumpáis nada.

Alex: Esta bien.

Maddie: Tú fuiste el que más tardó en aceptar la revolución, ¿Tiene que ver con lo mucho o poco que te gusta el fútbol?

Michael: No que va, solo que no quería aceptar la posibilidad de que tal vez cerraran el club por imprudencia.

Alex: Ya, querías evitar problemas.

Michael: **(Alargando ligeramente la e del principio) **Exactamente.

Alex: Bien hemos acabado contigo, ha sido un rato agradable, bueno solo contigo, gracias por detenernos, pero es muy probable que tengamos un gran rato tras el telón.

Axel y Harry salen de detrás:

Harry: De eso nos ocupamos nosotros, claro que por el favor nos lo contáis todo.

Maddie: No creo, oye ¿No cortas conmigo por eso no?

Harry: Claro que no.

Maddie: Ufff.

Alex: Ya nos veremos.


	7. Xabier Foster

Hola de nuevo chicos me alegro de continuar los capítulos tan rápidamente y no os preocupéis por lo de la discusión entre nosotras dos.

Alex: Se me ha olvidado en la introducción decir que hoy tenemos la intervención de Xabier Foster.

Maddie: esperemos que no traiga ningún meteoro.

Alex: Esperemos que no.

Maddie: Y que no tenga que separarnos.

Alex: Si hermana.

Maddie: ¿Te tiene traumatizada el rollo de lo de las primas con esos dos no?

Alex: Si, hermana.

Maddie: ¿De verdad he sido tan irritante?

Alex: **(Con tono de "Como lo ves") **Si, hermana.

Entra Xabier con el aplauso del público, y por supuesto como el resto de sus compañeros en la forma de inazuma eleven Go :

Maddie: Ya ves la bienvenida que tienes, si un día me pasa lo mismo que a ti, que alguien lo grabe.

Alex: No te parece que ya a estas alturas no podrás caminar por la calle sin guarda espaldas.

Maddie: Por supuesto no había caído, es que como desde que empezaos no me dio tiempo a salir a la calle.

Alex: Pues vaya una tristeza.

Maddie: Me lo dices a mí que no me gusta salir a la calle.

Xabier: Tienes razón Alex, vaya una tristeza.

Alex: Buneo empecemos ya, lo primero ¿Hechas de menos a tus compañeros de la Academia Alius y a tu padre?

Xabier: Bastante, aunque habló de vez en cuando con Bella por teléfono y me dice como a la cosa.

Alex: Ah bueno pues ya la saludarás de mi parte.

Maddie: Y de la mía, aunque ahora no caigo, ¿Quién de ellas era Bella?

Alex: Bellatrix.

Maddie: Ah claro, que cabecita la mía.

Alex: La siguiente ¿Cómo ha sido enfrentarte a los del nuevo Raimon, estando en el Inazuma Japan Legend?

Xabier: Muy divertido, ya son mejores que yo sus delanteros, eh.

Maddie: Yo os vi algo igualados.

Xabier: No lo arreglas.

Alex: Pocas veces.

Maddie: Con el hemos acabado.


End file.
